Hope is true to the heart
by A pissed off female
Summary: Hope, Pitch's adopted daughter is taken from him by the guardians because of a mistake. Will he get her back? Or will the only light in his shadow disappear from him too?


Hey I am Hope. But it wasn't always Hope that used to be my name. It used to be Lilly. I became Hope when I joined the guardians. This is how.

* * *

It was a cold day for me and my friends. I was only seven years old this day. It was my birthday. I had been on my way to my party when I heard voices.

"Hello dear."

I turned around slowly and saw a tall man who looked like he had... grey skin.

"Hello mister! Are you ok? Your skin is really grey!"

"heh. I'm fine. My name is Pitch Black. What's your name?"

"My name is Lilly!"

I gave an oomph as something hit my head. I turned around and saw the biggest meanie ever. Jackie.

"Little freak, who ya talking to!"

"They can't see me. Only you can." He said as he looked mad at them.

"I'm not a freak!"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"If you can spend a whole hour in the lake, you won't be a freak!"

"Fine!" I pushed past them with Pitch yelling "Lilly, no!"

I was afraid of the water, but I didn't want to be called a freak anymore. So I walked onto the frozen lake and waited. Ten minutes later, cracks began to form in the frozen water. I ran from them, but they kept following me!

"Lilly, grab my hand!" I saw and I ran to him. But I wasn't fast enough and I stepped in a weak spot. I fell in, and looked at the moon as it glowed brightly.

* * *

The next thing i knew, I was in a dark cave. Mr. Pitch was holding me as i shivered. He had me wrapped up in a big blanket.

"Where-who am i? Who are you?"

"My name is Pitch Black, but you can me daddy. Your name is Lilly, but ths is your one chance to change it if you want to."

I thought about the name lilly and frowned before thinking about daddy's eyes and how they resembled hope.

"No, daddy. My name is Hope. Not Lilly, hope."

"Hope? I like it."

* * *

**eight years later**

I am now fifteen years old and I was the only person who still loved my daddy anymore. He told me stories about his arch enemies. Some people named Tooth, North, Bunny, Jack Frost, Sandy, and a bunch of humans.

One day I decided to go outside into the world!

"Just be home soon, ok?"

"Yes, daddy."

So I flew outside and felt the wind go through my bright red hair and sighed in contentment. I was finally in a town when I heard a voice.

"Hey there, kid."

"Who are you?" I asked hotly. No one other that immortals can see me.

It was a boy, a few years older than me, it looked like. He had white hair and light blue skin. He wore a blue sweater and beige sweatpants and no shoes. He held a Shepard's crook in his hand.

"Whoa, relax. I'm Jack Frost."

I narrowed my eyes and snarled. this was one of the people that hurt my daddy!

"Whoa,uh did i say something to affend you?"

"Bug off, Snow."

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"What did i do?"

"You hurt my daddy!'

"What- no i didn't!"

"Yeah, you hurt and nearly killed Pitch Black!"

"Yeah- wait. He has a beautiful daughter?"

beautiful?

I blushed and then retorted "Yeah, he does. Now leave my daddy alone!"

"What's going on, Snowflake?"

I turned as more people came.

I saw four people,er whatever they were. A Pooka, A fairy, a man and a golden man. The pooka had boomerangs and an australian accent. The fairy was brightly colored and had mini fairies around her. The man had a white beard and **nice** and **naughty** tattoos. The golden man wasn't golden at all- he was sand.

"Does Pitch have a daughter?" Jack asked behind me.

"No, why?"

"Yeah he does, I'm right here!"

I had to get away, to find daddy.

I ran in between them and headed to anywhere as long as it wasn't here.

I didn't get far before getting caught by someone.

I almost screamed before noticing who it was.

Daddy.

* * *

"Honey, what's wrong? I sensed your fear. What is it?"

"Daddy..."

"Put her down, boogeyman!" I heard Jack yell. I quickly ran behind my daddy and poked my head out from behind him.

"Daddy!"

"Let me handle this, Hope."

"'Daddy?' Youre bloody kidding right?"

"No, She isn't. And if I find so much as one cut or one strand of hair missing, I will kill you all for hurting her!"

"Hah, looky ere mate! He's actually got a heart!" the pooka pushed daddy, making him fall.

"Hey!" I screamed angrily. But then the man with the tattoos grabbed me and held me close, with me kicking and screaming bloody murder. He pulled out a snowglobe and I heard daddy yell for me, trying to get to me, but the snowglobe broke and the next thing i knew, I was somewhere very cold.


End file.
